101 Moments in the Life of a Superhero
by SleeplessStoryteller
Summary: One hundred and one moments in the life and times of teenaged superheroes - the times they discovered something new, that awkward moment with the banana, and the reason why the universe appears to hate out favourite dynamic duo! And no, I'm not talking about Batman and Robin. /K to T/
1. 101 Moments in 11 Chapters

**Pineapple.  
**Fiction: Wally hated being a hero.

Fact: Wally hated pineapples.

Can everyone tell the difference? Good.

Wally stared at the pineapple on the table.

The pineapple sat there, oozing evil (or so Wally thought) as the red head glared at the seemingly defenceless fruit.

Artemis came into the kitchen, halting when she saw that Wally was engaged in a staring match with an inanimate object. "What are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at the speedster incredulously.

"Waiting for it to do something..._evil,_" Wally said, ending the sentence in a conspiratorial whisper, not taking his eyes off of the prickly fruit.

Artemis blinked. "Well, you may be waiting for a while." Turning, she left the kitchen, mumbling under her breath, "You learn something new every day…."

**Banana  
**Robin, fully absorbed in _whatever _was on his fancy wrist holo-gadget looked up a second too late. His lightning fast reflexes failed him and the fast moving blur of red and yellow tripped on the innocent banana peel lying on the ground, making him careen into Robin. An almost identical look of surprise and horror passed across the two faces when Wally was sent tumbling, and both boys had a painful impact with the floor.

Kid Flash was now on top of the boy wonder, both hands planted on either side of the younger teen's head in an effort to hold the red head above Dick, and the only snarky comment the acrobat could think of was, "Well this is awkward."

As though the universe was determined to make the boy's lives full of screaming birdflash fangirls, M'gann, Superboy and Artemis entered the room.

The three stopped, Superboy mainly because his girlfriend had halted than the fact that Robin and Kid Flash were in a very compromising position on the floor, and the girls stared, blushes spreading across their cheeks.

Artemis was the first to speak, clearing her throat and trying to hide the fact that red that coated her cheeks. "Didn't know you swung that way, guys."

Two identical protests came back at her. "No! It's not like that!"

**Ninjas  
**Bowing theatrically, Robin, (wearing his sunglasses) opened the mall door for Zatanna.

"Why thank you," the magician's daughter said, grinning as she came through the door. Dick straightened up, and followed after her, the door sliding shut behind them.

Half-turning to face the acrobat, a smile graced Zatanna's face and she said, _"_I heard this really funny quote the other day; _there are no automatic doors, just gentleman ninjas."_

Robin snorted in laughter. "Well, Wally's called me a ninja enough times, and I'm certainly a gentleman." Almost at the same time, the two caught movement from the corner of their eyes, and they both looked back to see a lady trapped behind the door they'd just gone through – one labelled, 'automatic door.'  
**  
Television  
**"On other news, two of our favourite sidekicks have been revealed as having a secret, _intimate_ relationship!" A break came on, and the blonde anchor shuffled the papers on her desk happily, clearly pleased with the information she'd received and even more pleased with the fact she got to present it.

Unbeknownst to her, in a secret base hidden inside a dormant volcano, said sidekicks sat down in front of the blaring T.V, each balancing a platter of food. Wally and Artemis sat on the couch, Wally with his arm around the blonde, and Artemis leaning into him slightly. M'gann and Conner were cuddled together, the Martian practically lying in his lap like a cat, while Conner gazed curiously at the actual pictures on the screen, sulking slightly because they couldn't watch the static, and Robin and Zatanna both had their feet propped up on the table, while said bare feet were entangled in a game of above-the-table footsie.

Kaldur and Rocket were currently out of the cave, on 'a secret mission.' The rest of the team read that as, 'going on a date and then playing tonsil hockey,' but they didn't mind, content with their own partners and watching the news. The break finished quickly, after displaying an ad for Batman-style masks, Kid Flash Halloween costumes, and washing detergent, and the blonde fixed her radiant smile on the camera.

"This picture was posted on the internet a couple of hours ago, finally revealing what _some_ believed to be false actually _true_!" She pointed at the corner, and small picture expanded to show Robin and Kid Flash.

It was from the incident last week; the one involving Wally tripping over a banana peel and landing on top of Robin.

Artemis tried desperately to smother her giggles, even as Wally glared at her for even finding this semi-amusing, and Robin's mouth opened and closed, making him look like an out-of-water fish.

"_WHY_!?" Robin finally cried out, as Zatanna oogled the screen and M'gann and Artemis cracked themselves up giggling, while Wally pulled at his red hair and rocked backwards and forth slightly. "Why does the universe hate me!?"

**Sleeping  
**Artemis slept like a cat; curled up around the nearest warm body and not letting go until she had to (Robin had often been captured as her pillow).

Kaldur wriggled around and tangled his blankets around him like a fish in a net (Robin had never seen him sleep underwater, but he probably was a little more relaxed in the low gravity of the ocean).

Wally was ungainly, limbs spread out as far as they could to take up all the space on wherever he was lying, and hanging over and off the edges, (Probably a side-effect of his claustrophobia, Robin always mused when he saw Wally catching Z's on the couch).

Opposite to Wally's sleeping style was Superboy, who'd always slept like he was in a coffin, or standing up in the closet (Robin had been looking for Supey one day and accidentally opened the closet in his room to get a massive scare when he saw the clone.)

M'gann was much like Artemis, except for the fact that Robin compared her more to a puppy looking for love than a cat looking for it. (Superboy was more likely to get the sleepy puppy-M'gann curled up to him then Robin was, but it _had_ happened a couple of times before.)

The only one on the team Robin had never seen asleep in the cave was himself - but the team had, and a large (but still fairly quiet because they didn't want Robin to wake up and throw another batarang at them) chorus of 'aww's always followed after him when the team saw Robin curled up in his cape on the couch, or with his glasses hanging on by one arm from his ear as he used Roy, Wally or Artemis as a pillow.

**Magic  
**"Magic _isn't real._" Wally argued, arms folded stubbornly as he faced down Zatanna.

"Then how do you explain my _magic?_" The dark-haired apprentice mage retorted, raising a confident eyebrow, a smirk visible on her face.

"What magic?" Wally shot back, "You probably just have futuristic technology that enables you to do..," he paused, trying to think of a good way to describe it, "What you do."

"Futuristic-?" Zatanna started, before raising her palms to Wally and shrugging. "Tac a otni tsew yllaw nrut!"

"Gibbledegook. Perfect for proving your poin-!" Wally began, before his words collapsed into a cat's indigent 'meow.' Where the human Wally West had stood, now crouched an adorable fiery-red – the same red of Wally's hair – kitten.

Zatanna grinned. "Magic doesn't exist, huh?" She asked the kitten rhetorically, knowing he couldn't reply and taking great delight in Wally's attempts to try and figure out what had happened to him.

**Wizard  
**Zatanna burst into a fit of giggles upon seeing the T.V, (which was currently showing a magic show) and the rest of the team stared at her, bemused.

"What?" She said, grin fastened on her face. "I'm just remembering the first time I saw a 'wizard' at work." When the team looked confused she elaborated. "Dad took me to see a travelling act, and they had a magic show. Er," she paused, and then said, "Yromem ym meat eht wohs." She Broadcasted into the other's minds, a picture of a little, 8-year-old Zatanna staring down a man dressed in wizard robes. The fake mage bent down to her height, cooing, "Does the little girl want a bunny?"

Just as she pouted and shouted, "You're a fakey!" And kicked him violently in the shin.

Robin started, blinking, and Wally started to laugh at her attitude. "Dude!" The red-head said, grinning, "That's like me!"

"Really?" Zatanna asked curiously, "Can we see then?"

"Go 'head." Wally said, shrugging and _flash_ing a smile.

"Yromem 'stseW yallW su whos." The scene changed, to a six year old Wally staring down a black-tuxedo dressed guy. His firey hair stuck up stubbornly as he glared at the magician, and, almost exactly like Zatanna's memory, the magician bent down to Wally's height.

"Magic isn't real!" The six year old shouted stubbornly, giving the guy a vicious kick in the shin.

**Box  
**Kid Flash was scared. No, terrified would have been a better word to describe it. His green eyes were wide, his breathing was hitched and his heart was thumping in his chest so fast that if he was hooked up to a hospital heart monitor, the red head would have registered as flat-lined.

Except he wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor, and he wasn't anywhere near a hospital - well, not that he could tell. It was kind of hard to figure out where he was when he was trapped inside a 1x1 steel box, with barely any moving space. (The fact said box wasn't tied down to anything and kept smashing into the walls of the truck when it turned corners didn't help much.)

The only thing he could hope for was that the league would notice he was gone – the league or the- his thoughts were cut off as the truck braked sharply, sending Wally and the box smashing into the front and making a light trickle of blood creep from under his mask and down his neck. _Great. _The speedster thought, grabbing onto any other thoughts he could to prevent himself from vibrating in fear and giving himself a bloody nose, _Now I probably have a concussion on top of getting captured by __**whoever**__ just kidnapped me. _Hearing a thump on top of his box Wally's brow furrowed and he bit his lip. "Calm down, West." He mumbled to himself, uncurling half a hand from the foetal position he was in to probe at the cut on the back of his head. "They're just trying to freak you." _Well,_ he added mentally, _they're doing a __**smashing **__job. _

Suddenly, he could hear the sounds of fighting, and the _thump_ of a body hitting the side of his box. Wally shied away from it instinctively, even though he couldn't see what had hit, and he swallowed. _Please be the league, please be the team, please be the league, please be the team, _was his mantra as he waited in the dark, tiny enclosed space, and he heaved a massive sigh of relief as Superboy ripped the top of the box off and sent sunlight into Wally's prison. Picking up the team's speedster bridal style gently, (and ignoring Wally's protests that he could walk, even after being trapped in that tiny space for over a torturous normal hour, who knows how many in speedster time), Superboy took him outside and was immediately swamped by his _very _relieved team. Almost as soon as the red head could take stock of all the hired help strewn around, unconscious thanks to his team, Wally was swept up into a massive group hug, him and Supey caught in the middle.

To his surprise, he was shaking slightly – not fast enough to vibrate and hurt anyone, but he was still shaking.

But his team was there. And they just held him until the last dregs of his claustrophobia from being stuck in that _box_ faded.

**Drama  
**"Richard Grayson, while your portrayal of a hero was very emotional, I'm afraid I can only give you a B minus because I believe the acting was not fitting for a heroes' personality."

Dick, known to a select few as the crime fighting _hero_ Robin stared at his drama teacher, eye twitching. "Bu-!" He started to protest, drawing the teacher's eyes upward from her work again.

"Yes?" The brunette teacher asked, looking at Richard with a blankly curious face.

Dick just shook his head slowly, and walked away. _I hate drama. _He thought to himself.  
**  
Masks  
**The team was used to wearing masks. It was a simple fact – all heroes were used to wearing masks. The brightly coloured strips that covered their faces were easily to hide behind, easily to conceal what was happening in your mind, but it was also so much easier to hide without the masks…

Artemis knew that. She knew it was simple to make sure nobody figured out what was really going on in her head.

But, even the most carefully constructed masks could tear, and sometimes Artemis couldn't help feeling so _tired _of having to keep fighting and working and just _hiding._ And in those times, she'd have the team to support her, and she'd be so glad that she trusted them enough to help her make a stronger mask. One that she could show the world without any fear.

So, maybe not wearing a mask wasn't that bad.

** XxXxX**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, bad Nari, working on this instead of Just Dance or something, but I couldn't resist! :3**

**I'll be uploading a hundred and one of these little shorts for you enjoyment, ten per chapter and one for the last chapter. ^^**

**…And I think these were mean to be ****_short…._****And, you'know, not as ****_crackish. _**


	2. 10 More Moments

**Genius.  
**"Warning. Unknown energy impulse detected," The robotic voice of the cave's mainframe said, alerting the six heroes in the Happy Harbour base that something was going on. Taking charge, Kaldur quickly pulled out his water wielders from the sheath on his back, the rest of the team following suit with their respective weapons or abilities. "Be ready." He ordered, taking a defensive stance as the rest of the team stood by his shoulders.

"Ready for what?" Artemis asked, just as a flash of light half-blinded them all.

"OPAL! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Shrieked a female voice, and the team quickly blinked the spots away to reveal seven teens, four girls and three boys, standing in front of them.

M'gann's mouth dropped open wide as she stared at the boys, one of which was the same green as her uncle's own Martian colour (though slightly more…_metallic_), and the other, who looked just like Robin, from the way his hair was styled to the outfit, right down to the white scuff on his right boot.

"I didn't do anything, Shadowy!" The girl with blue hair, apparently Opal, whined at the other girl shouting at her, a blonde dressed in black and dark purple.

"She stuck magnets on the transporter again," The green skinned boy said with a sigh, checking an inbuilt wrist computer that had been revealed when he lifted his arm.

Artemis' gaze switched between the two Robins, eyes wide and mouth even wider. "Wha- who-?" She said, sounding strangled. The other Robin looked at the team, then gently prodded the blonde girl, saying, "Uh, Shadowbolt, I think we have an audience…"

Shadowbolt glanced at the Robin-look-a-like, and a slight grin came to her face. "You did it again, Lyrebird."

The one Shadowbolt called Lyrebird looked down at his hands and sighed slightly, face falling into a semi-annoyed pout. Skin rippling, the other Robin turned into a different boy, just as the green skinned boy cried out, 'Got it!' and clicked a button on his wrist computer.

"Good job, Genius." Shadowbolt said, as the other team faded away, leaving Robin, Kaldur, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy and M'gann to stare at the spot where they'd been.

"Well." Conner finally said, blinking and breaking the trance first. "That was…strange."

**Journal.  
**Wally didn't _mean_ to find Arty's diary. (For all that the front cover screamed in thick black sharpie, ARTEMIS'S _JOURNAL_, KEEP OUT! It was _so _a diary.)

He also hadn't meant to open it and start reading the entry dated for a few days before. (Okay, so maybe he _did _mean to open it, but the thing _fell_ open! It wasn't _his _fault that he'd accidently read it and gotten hooked on the writing.)

Then again, he probably should've given it back to the blonde headed archer instead of finishing the whole thing, and he _really _should've stopped reading it when he put it back where he found it.

However, he _hadn't _done that, and now he suffered the consequence of being addicted to reading Artemis' journal once a week, updating himself on her thoughts, the private jokes that happened at her school, _heck, _even finding out her favourite arrow was the light green one with a double sliver band by the feather-y stuff on the end. (What was it called again, the quiver? No, that was where she _kept _the arrows.)

And then _it _happened. The newest entry in her diary, where she scrawled down her secret thoughts and feelings.

He'd never be able to look at her the same way again.

She secretly shipped him and bird boy!?

After that little shared secret, Wally didn't come near Artemis for a week, and the journal was never touched by the boy's hands again.

And if Artemis had a proud, secretive smirk on her face when she found that the journal (It _was _a journal, dammnit!) didn't have cookie crumbs in it anymore, no one really connected the two incidents.

**Fan.  
**"_Why_?" Kid Flash hissed to the other occupant of the closet, face screwed up in a pout-horror combination of expression, as the red head hugged his knees to his chest. "Why does the universe _hate us?_"

Robin shook his head, and shivered slightly, traumatised by the hordes of screaming slash fangirls that had come out of the woodwork when that _stupid _news article about the banana incident picture had been published.

Both boys froze when they heard pounding footsteps stop in front of their sanctuary, and they exchanged terrified looks when they heard, "COME OUT OF THE _CLOSET_, YOU TWO!"

Another voice added, "In both senses!"

Kid Flash looked at Robin. Robin looked at Kid Flash. "We stay here?" The speedster mouthed, and received a very energetic nod and a mouthed, "YES!" in return.

**Ship.  
**The bio-ship was sick.

No-one could figure out how that was even _possible_, (even M'gann was puzzled over that one,) but every time they tried to go someplace on the bio-ship, she spat them out covered in green snot-like glop. When they found that it stained everyone's skin bright, neon green no-one was really interested in braving the ship's insides.

They resolved to find some _other _way to get everywhere until she was healthy again.

**Terror.  
**The terror twins weren't really all that terrifying to the Team. After facing down the _actual _Justice League, the _In_justice league and The Light, a pair of teenaged twins with super-strength weren't really all that threatening.

Then again, their not-really-scary standing with the team would most probably be due to the fact that Tuppence Terror had ended up being defeated by a five year old when she stole his teddy bear (he turned into an actual _bear, _but that was beside the point), and Tommy Terror threw a childish temper tantrum when the teller at Burger Queen's refused to give him a strawberry milkshake till he paid for it.

_Very _scary.

**Broke.  
**He _broke _her _arrow. _

He _broke _her _favourite _arrow.

He _broke her favourite light green double silver band _that _Green Arrow had given to her as a birthday present and she only ever used it when she needed to feel lucky _**arrow**_._

Wally stared at the two pieces of broken arrow in his hands, and blinked, for a speedster's minute frozen. Then, he ran for it, sprinting past a surprised looking female archer as he blurred past her on the way out of the cave.

Still, he caught the beginning of her enraged scream, "_WALLY WEST_!"

**Turtle  
**"Artemis is a dumb blonde archer, isn't she Spike?" Wally asked sulkily, lying on his bed, red hair pulled towards the wooden floor of his room by the forces of gravity.

The turtle merely bent his head, taking a small bite out of his lettuce leaf, and Wally sighed, "Bite your leaf if you agree with me."

Spike bit his leaf. A smirk graced Wally's face, right before his phone rang – the obnoxious ringtone that Robin had downloaded for the speedster and refused to change. Rolling over to snatch it from his bench, the teen flipped it open, now lying on his stomach and said, " 'Yello?"

In response the troll simply said, "Spike, bit your leaf if Wally likes Artemis."

Spike bit his leaf.  
**  
Answer**

"He's supposed to be playing them." Here, Wally's voice dropped, arms extending slightly as though asking - _begging_ for Nightwing to answer with the truth, the truth he so desperately wanted to hear, "But are you _absolutely sure_he isn't playing you?" And Nightwing couldn't answer.

Because the answer he had to give wasn't one that he could say - not now. Not ever.

_No. _

**Pole  
**"Dude! Stop feeling up my stomach!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"_Artemis!_" Wally yelped – well, technically Kid Flash in his gaudy red and yellow uniform – as Artemis fumbled across his stomach again, effectively making him laugh as the blonde tickled him. Tied back to back around a large steel pole heading straight to the roof with the female archer, watching as the other members of the team fought the drug ring that they'd been trying to break up, Wally could easily have defined this as one of the worst forms of torture he'd ever been trapped in.

"Stop that! I'm ticklish!"

"Yeah, _well if you'd just hold still I could get us out of here!_"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Wally cried out grumpily, squirming against the ropes and effectively worsening the tickles, till he managed to come back to his senses after an asphyxiating round of uncontrollable laughter. Heaving air in, he tried to bite Artemis' hand, but was stopped by camera flashes. The camera flashes of his so-called 'friends' – traitors, the lot of them! – as they snapped photos of Wally and Artemis, Artemis' hands curled around Wally's waist, and Wally leaning against the blonde archer's shoulder.

"You all suck." Wally said, giving his team mates a glare, much to their amusement – if their chuckles were anything to go by.

**XxXxX**

**Review Replies:**

_MysticSpeedForce1234: ^^ _Thanks! Hey, haven't I seen you on Possesion - Ally Marton's Wally-centric fic - right? xD Yeah, well, Wally-whumpage is just so freakin' fun to write - even the stories themselves! xD

_BlatantBookworm: _Haha, thanks Red! :3

_QueenyLeAcH: _^^ Thanks!

_Kitty-Wolf-Chan: _Yeah, yeah, I know! Teh Narzle is lazy...xD Yay! Always happy to spread the LURVE~~~ Yep, but it's nice to reply, anyway. xD

**A/N: ****As a note, the 'Genius' one is actually connected to the original heroes and villains BlatantBookworm and I made up in drama class….We seem to use them a LOT in everyday life however, and have so many running jokes about them between us! XD  
I just couldn't resist including them!**

**(The full team is as follows, ****Shadowbolt, a shadow manipulator and the leader,  
Oceanic Opal, a hydrokinetic and half-siren  
Rook, a telepath,  
Rosethorn, a plant manipulator,  
Lyrebird, a boy with the ability to mimic any _person_, but with limited control on his shape-shifting/mimicry powers,  
Genius, a green cyborg with a high intellect and inbuilt gadgets, and  
Kurai Hikari, a boy with ninja and samurai training from his parents.) **

**(c) Vixen48 and BlatantBookworm. Do not use without permission! And if you want more hilarious moments from that particular team, www. fictionpress u/ 875248/ - BlatantBookworm created a fiction press account for their stories. ^^**


End file.
